Tessa meets Alec
by quicktosee2
Summary: Tessa meets Alec and tells Jace Clary and him some of the stories of their ancestor


So this is my first fanfic on this story. I really like both TMI and TDI. Cassandra Clare is a brilliant writer and i am clearly not her. Tell me what you think about it in the reviews.

"Clary? I wonder if Brother Zachariah is okay after the heavenly fire in his blood. I hope he isn't having any after effects," Jace said one day.

"Then let's go see him," Clary suggested. "we can go after lunch."

Later that day after lunch both Clary and Jace got ready to go to Brother Zachariah's house.

"Where are you both going today?" asked Alec over the lunch that was thankfully not made by Isabelle. Isabelle was over at Simon's flat that week and claimed to be enjoying herself immensely. It was Alec's idea that Magnus come over at the institute this week while she was there as in not to fall behind in his relationship with Magnus.

"We thought we would visit Brother Zachariah today," Jace said. "to see if he doesn't have any after effects of the heavenly fire he consumed because of me."

"Brother Zachariah," Magnus mused a start of a smile hinting his lips. " I would like to come along too."

"You would?" Clary asked surprised.

"Yes unless Brother Zachariah is just an excuse for you two lovebirds to go out. Would you like to accompany me, Alec? Brother Zachariah knew some of your ancestors and he would love to meet you," Magnus asked looking towards Alec.

"Sure," replied Alec. "I have nothing better to do all alone here."

"The more the merrier!" Jace announced.

All four of them stalked out of the institute and made their way to Brother Zachariah's apartment. The street it was situated on gave them a feel of the olden times. Maybe the Victorian times.

Jace pressed the buzzer tentatively. They heard a noise from inside and someone bumping into something then the door was opened by Brother Zachariah. Clary didn't recognise him for a second without his parchment suit. He was dressed in a sweatshirt that looked hastily thrown on and a pair of jeans.

He smiled welcomingly at Jace he smiled as someone would smile at their best friend and his eyes stopped at Clary and her red hair.

"You have Henry's red hair," he said at which Clary looked confused. She realized he must be taking about some ancestor of hers. It was hard to think as Brother Zachariah as old when he looked so young.

"And ah Jace Herondale-" Brother Zachariah continued to be only interrupted by Jace who said "Actually it is Jace Lightwood."

"Is that so? I believe you must be scared of ducks and found the demon pox song somewhere too." Brother Zachariah said.

"But what does that have to do with my charming personality?"

Brother Zachariah stopped when he reached Alec after greeting Magnus. "Will," he whispered his eyes widening.

He was brought out of his trance when a feminine voice from inside called, "Jem dear who is it? Is it that annoying werewolf again?"

Clary was surprised by two thing one that Brother Zachariah's real name was Jem which most probably was a nickname for James and he had a girl in there.

"That's Tessa i believe," Magnus observed. At which Jem got a slight blush.

Jace and the others had heard about Tessa before. She was the only warlock offspring ever known. She was said to be the daughter of a greater demon and a unruned shadowhunter.

"You guys better come in," Jem said moving his body from the door frame and welcoming them inside with a hand gesture.

Jace was wearing a low neck shirt which showed a bit of his star shaped scar. When he entered Tessa's eyes rested on his scar and a laughed without stopping, then she started crying and laughing at the same time. When her eyes fell on Alec her sobs increased. Jem put a protective arm around her and hugged her. Magnus looked at her with pain in his eyes. He turned away as if the scene in front of him was too emotional. Alec noticed his look and put his arm around him awkwardly and tried to comfort him. Magnus found this gesture very loving and kissed him gently on his cheek.

Tessa gave a final sob and wiped her tears away and said, "I am sorry i shouldn't just break down in front of you. What must you think of me?" she looked towards Magnus and said, "The first one is always the hardest and so is the one you love with all your heart. It doesn't help when the first one is the one you love the most." Magnus remembered what he had told her years ago and silently agreed that the one you love with all your heart hurts more than the first one.

"Why did you laugh when you saw my scar?" Jace questioned.

"Let's see now your great-great-great grandfather," Tessa said and took a deep breath. "He got that scar when my clockwork angel touched his shoulder and I guess it was passed down the generations."

"Did he get on THAT day? It looked really passionate though when you both were-"

"Magnus!" Tessa protested turning a red.

"I can only imagine what you both were doing that day," Jem said resulting Tessa turning a deeper shade of red if that was possible.

"It's not like i haven't done everything I did with Will that day with you too," she retorted making Jem turn red in turn. "You look like an Herondale too," she said turning towards Alec.

"Does he look like Will?" asked Clary who had been silence for most of the time observing how lovingly both Jem and Tessa gazed at each other. But if Will was Tessa's first love wasn't Jem jealous?

"Yeah he looks exactly like will except for the way he walks and talks. Although his eyes are the same colour it is missing the Willness in it," Tessa replied.

"But I am a Lightwood. A real one," he added.

"That would be because of Cecily," Jem said nodding his head as if he was approving of his own point.

Tessa got up suddenly and said, " Where are my manners? Let me make tea for all of you." She exited the room and headed towards the kitchen.

Clary edged forward on the sofa and said, "Aren't you jealous of Will?" she asked unable to restrain her curiousness for any longer.

"Jealous? No not jealous," he said thoughtfully. "He was my parabatai." Jace's thoughts went to the faded parabatai rune he had seen on Jem before.

"I had proposed to Tessa. I really love her. I knew i was going to die soon. I wanted to spend the last moments of my life to be with her. I wasn't aware of Will's feeling towards her. If I knew i would have stepped down and let him marry her. But Will had a curse on him. His curse stated that everyone who loved him would die. It must have been hard for him to make Tessa hate him." said with a sigh. "I never knew until the last moments of my life that he loved her. I only found out he loved her desperately when I overheard the conversation between him and Magnus" he said gesturing towards him.

"It was a noble thing to even think to step down from your only love for your parabatai," said Alec in a quiet thoughtful voice. Jace nodded equally thoughtful.

"What about my parents?" asked Clary curiously.

"Your great something grandmother was the most bravest and most kindhearted women i have ever met your great something grandfather was person who made the portal although Magnus helped him. He would be proud of you if he knew you could make a portal with just a stele," Tessa said in her kind voice.

Clary smiled at Tessa. She looked so kind and understanding.

"Wait a second!" Alec said suddenly fearful. "Is it true that my great-great-great-great grandfather had demon pox?"

Tessa and Jem exchanged a look as if remembering something awful from the past. "Yes," said Tessa finally. "We had to kill him-it- He got to the last stage of demon pox which is turning into a demon. He was a big worm."

"He must be a worm if he had enough guts to do it with a demon more than once," Jace mused.

"What she means is that he turned into an actual worm. An enormous creature slithering into the garden and eating all of his servants. He even ate his son-in-law," Magnus said correcting the thinking of Jace. Leaving Jace, Clary and Alec horrified.

"So, does that mean..." Alec trailed off studiously avoiding anyone's eyes.

"You have to do it with a demon to get it. An offspring of a demon doesn't count," Jem said easing Alec's worries.

After a few minutes of talking about their ancestors Jace said," We better get going. Clary and I have to get a new knife from the weapons store."

"It was nice having you here and talking about your ancestors. It is nice to see that some young young people are still interested in the past," Jem said while showing the others out. "Come again some time soon."

When Jace and Clary left Magnus and Alec to go to the weapons store which was most probably just a made up story Alec asked Magnus, " Camille was lying wasn't she? You didn't like Will."

"Will was always different when i first met him he had an air around which suggested that he should go unloved no matter how good he was. I saw the way he looked at Tessa: with pain and love at the same time. One rainy day he ended up at my apartment and begged me to help him. He said that i must not repeat about his curse to anyone. He wanted me to find the demon who had put a curse on him so he could ask it to remove the curse," Magnus took a deep breath and continued. "Turned out he was never cursed in the first place. He just thought he was cursed. He was delighted and rushed off to tell Tessa about his feelings at once. By then Tessa was already engaged to Jem. Will didn't want to hurt Jem's feelings so he made Tessa promise she would never tell him about his feelings towards her. Tessa kept her promise and Will tried his best to ignore his feelings. So, did Tessa. When Jem was on his last breaths he found out Wills feeling and asked him to rescue Tessa."

They walked in silence for a few seconds. Alec broke the silence by putting his arm around Magnus and whispered, "I always have and always will love you."

Tell me how you liked this story and constructive criticism is always welcome 


End file.
